Una Dulce Despedida
by Kimi03
Summary: En el pasado ella le amaba. Por azares del destino ella tuvo que irse, después de tres años ella vuelva para hacer todo lo que antes no pudo... será que entre su lista se encuentre una confesión?... Inu/Kag
1. El Regreso

Konichiwa!!! Lectores, que creen? Aquí traigo un nuevo fic, no se asusten aun sigo trabajando en 'Estrellas' (ni se imaginan lo que viene). Parte de este fic esta basado en hechos reales y espero que gusten de leerlo así como yo lo hago al escribirlo. Gracias a todos los que se toman el tiempo de leer mis historias (siendo que no soy muy talentosa… pero aun asi estan conmigo TwT… ya voy a llorar xD)

Prosigamos…

Disclaimer: No soy dueña de ningun personaje, solo de la trama de esta historia. En capitulos futuros se hara referencia a canciones por lo cual repito NO soy dueña de NADA, solo la trama.

-lalala- Dialogo regular.

-_lululu_- pensamientos regular/dialogo en FB

-_**lililili**_- pensamientos en FB

_**Una Dulce Despedida**_

_Muchos secretos que revelar.  
Tantas cosas por decir.  
Infinidad de aventuras por contar.  
Y miradas que no pueden mentir_

Capitlulo I

Después de 3 años de no verse, porque se siguen comportando como adolescentes. Ya son adultos o no? 18 años es una edad madura para dos seres, dos mejores amigos, dos confidentes, dos hermanos y secretamente en sus fantasías, dos no declarados… amantes.

{Kagome}

-vaya pensé que jamás regresaría- dijo la chica de mirada chocolate, cabello negro azabache, ni muy alta ni muy baja- _por fin, por fin pude regresar a mi… hogar_.- pensó.

_La chica de cabello azabache, caminaba por el aeropuerto buscando a alguien, con una maleta en un brazo y su bolso en el otro, inspecciono el lugar en donde se encontraba._

_Donde estará? Se pregunto a si misma. Y como si alguien la hubiera escuchado, pudo encontrara la persona que buscaba. A su amigo querido, Miroku. Pero no estaba solo. Sin pensarlo, Kagome dejo sus cosas caer al piso y en un impulso corrió a los brazos de su amigo Miroku. Y el con sorpresa pero ternura la acogió en sus brazos._

-Ay! Te extrañe tanto!- dijo la azabache mientras su amigo giraba con ella en brazos.

-Yo también- dijo el chico de mirada azul nocturno. Mientras dejaba a su amiga soltarse poco a poco.

-COF, COF- tosió el acompañante de Miroku.- hey y mi abrazo, princesa?- pronuncio un chico de mirada ámbar, con cabello plateado alto, moreno claro.

-Inuyasha!- grito la chica de mirada chocolate. Para aproximarse a su amigo, quien no la espero y simplemente la abrazo, de una manera tierna y posesiva. Ella sin cuestionarse correspondió al abrazo.

-No me vuelvas a dejar- susurro Inuyasha, simplemente audible para Kagome.

_El espectador de mirada nocturna solo observaba. Por un momento sintió algo similar a…celos? Sin que nadie lo supiera el siempre estuvo enamorado de Kagome, pero nunca le menciono nada, ya que sospechaba que entre sus amigos existía algo mas que una simple amistad. Claro nunca se comprobó que Inuyasha y Kagome eran mas que amigos, pero el siempre tuvo esa duda._

-Ya, ya tortolos, ven Kagome, te llevaremos a tu hotel- dijo el chico de cabello negro.

_Ante las palabras de Miroku "tortolos" Kagome se sonrojo levemente, pero rápido quiso borrar esos pensamientos que simplemente representaban un pasado, un bello pasado._

{---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------}

De camino al hotel los tres amigos hablaban. De todo y de nada al mismo tiempo.

-Y que fue de Sango?- pregunto la chica.

-Pues se puso muy bue…- dijo Miroku con cara de pervertido, pero rápidamente sintió la mirada fulminante de Kagome.- muy bonita- dijo Miroku con temor en sus palabras.

-ella siempre lo fue- dijo la azabache sonriendo.

-pero la vieras ahora- comento Inuyasha- Si por mi fuera ya fuéramos novios- menciono el ojidorado. Para Kagome ese fue un comentario algo hiriente, pero no quiso arruinar el momento.

-Si por ti fuera todas las chicas del mundo serian tus novias- Dijo la chica, con algo de molestia y un poco de dolor en sus palabras.

-No te pongas celosa, princesa, tu sabes que tu eres la única para mi- menciono Inuyasha con la mayor tranquilidad del mundo. Y aunque logro tono carmesí en las mejillas de la chica. Kagome bien sabia que eso _no era_ _verdad_.

{F}lash {B}ack

**Cursando el segundo año de secundaria.**

_-__Inuyasha Baka!-__ grito una chica muy molesta- __como te atreves a molestar a Sango de nuevo!__- _

_-__Solo era una broma__- dijo el chico con cara de inocente._

_-__Ni pongas esa cara de perrito a medio morir, ya veras me las pagara__s- dijo la azabache con una mirada que parecía inocente pero que infundaba miedo al mismo tiempo. _

_- __**uh oh**__- pensó el chico__**- esto se esta poniendo feo**__- pensó para si-__dios mío porque, porque mi amiga tiene que ser tan cruel__- dijo fingiendo ser la victima._

_Lastima que eso no lo salvo de la tremenda paliza que le dio su "amiga". Se aprovecha de que a el le infundaron moral y ética. Entre eso se encuentra " un hombre no le pega a una mujer"._

_-__**Tonto, como te atreviste**__- pensó tristemente la chica- __si vuelves a molestar a Sango, te ira peor__- dijo con cólera fingida la chica, quien al mismo tiempo le extendía la mano a su amigo que estaba tendido en el suelo._

_El sujeto su mano, y la miro, su mundo se limito solo a verla, como si ella fuera lo ultimo que vería por el resto de la eternidad. Mientras ella lo ayudaba a levantarse y el la contemplaba, sin pensarlo le dijo._

_-__**Tú eres la única para mí**__-_

_Claro al principio eso la hizo sentir en las nubes, pero no lo reflejo enfrente de el, ya que recordó un pequeñito detalle, el tenia novia. No quiso tomarle importancia ya que no quería arruinar su amistad, por una… confusión?_

{Fin}

_Llegaron al hotel y dejaron que Kagome se instalara. Se organizaron para verse al siguiente día, incluyendo a su amiga Sango, su mejor amiga, de la cual en algunas ocasiones se siente, un poco, solo un poco…celosa._

-Arigato Kami, por permitirme una vez, una última vez volver.- suspiro la chica para caer rendida en los brazos de Morfeo.

{-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------}

_El amanecer, le permitió a un nuevo día comenzar. La chica de mirada chocolate, se levanto. Con el cabello algo desalineado, y una pijama roja. Kagome se limito a lavarse los dientes, beber un poco de agua y luego escucho un 'Ding Dong' que provenía de la puerta de entrada. Sin tomarle importancia a su estado, se dirigió a abrir._

-Oha…- no pudo continuar porque una mirada dorada penetrante la miraba.

-Ohayo! Pero que tenemos aquí, todavía en pijamas Kagome?- pregunto de manera burlona.

-Largo de aquí!- dijo ella dándole un portazo fuerte a la puerta

-_mujeres_!- pensó el ojidorado sobandose la nariz, ya que la puerta lo había golpeado.- Kagome Higurashi sal ahora mismo!!!- dijo enojado.

-_ya se enojo…-_pensó la chica – no te enojes, Inu chan- dijo en tono bajo.

-Nada de Inu Chan!-grito

-(suspiro) pasa- dijo Kagome, abriendo la puerta a Inuyasha.- eres un llorón, los hombres no aguantan nada-

-Feh! Me diste un portazo en la nariz! Que querías, que riera?- pregunto sarcástico

-bebe- susurro la chica

-gruñona- susurro el chico.

_Como todos suponen, comenzó una batalla interminable entre los dos hasta que Kagome se dio cuenta de la hora 10:30 AM, media hora para su encuentro con Sango y Miroku._

-Tonto! Ya es tarde, iré a cambiarme, nada de espiar- anuncio la chica de cabello azabache.

-Feh! Quien se fijaría en un esperpento como tu- dijo el chico albino, dirigiendo su mirada a un lado opuesto que al de la chica.

-Que dijiste Inuyasha!?- dijo la chica, haciéndose tremendamente gigante (estilo anime) con llamas a su alrededor.

-Kagome… Kagome linda- comenzó a decir el chico de mirada ámbar.- tu sabes que era una broma… no te enojes lindura- dijo con temor.

-broma?- dijo la chica en un tono sarcástico. Inclino su rostro por unos momentos y luego lo levanto para mostrar una sonrisa radiante- Inuyasha, Inuyasha lindo… "lindura", yo también tengo una broma para ti-

BUM! PLAFT! WHOOSH….Pobre Inuyasha, por poco y no sale vivo de esto. Imaginen 100 mil veces "abajo" algo así le paso a Inu XD.

_Después de tomarse su media hora libre para ponerse un poco presentable, Kagome e Inuyasha salieron del hotel y se dirigieron a la cafetería…Pero si piensan que están peleados, o que no se hablan, déjenme decirles que están MUY equivocados… verán Inu y Kag tienen su historia…_

{F}lash {B}ack

_-__Cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no copies de mis exámenes!-__ grito molesta Kagome._

_-__Pero pero, ya te explique que no pude estudiar, Kagomecita__- dijo Inuyasha con una gotita que caía de su cien._

_-__Y yo tengo la culpa?__- pregunto sarcástica la chica_

_-__sip__- dijo Inuyasha sonriendo- __no puedo dejar de pensar en ti, princesa__-dijo sonriente el albino, ante aquel comentario Kagome se sonrojo, pero después…- __nah, no te creas, la verdad es que me fui con Miroku a una fiesta, hubieras ido__- dijo mientras limpiaba su oreja izquierda._

_-__**pero quien se cree**__- pensó la chica de mirada chocolate, mientras empuñaba su mano lista para golpear a Inu [N/A: Esta Kagome si que es agresiva U^^] _

_Después de golpear a Inuyasha, ambos se observaron por un momento [N/A: no se preocupen no lo torturaba simples golpecitos, nada serio] luego Inuyasha sonrió, y después le siguió Kagome._

_-__Eres muy fuerte__- dijo el albino- __para ser una chica__- menciono esto ultimo para hacerla enojar._

_-__Machista__- susurro la chica. _

_-__jeje para nada__-pronuncio Inuyasha_

_-__mujeriego__- dijo Kagome sonriente_

_-__sin duda__- pronunciaron en unísono_

{Fin}

_Ambos llegaron a la cafetería AI, sonriendo y hablando de todo y de nada al mismo tiempo [N/A: nada importante no se preocupen]. Al momento de abrirse las puertas de la cafetería Inu y Kagome buscaron con la mirada a Miroku pero antes de encontrarse con el, tuvieron la grata sorpresa de ver a…_

-Kagome!!!- abrazo una chica alta de cabello café agarrado en una coleta, con ojos de color café y pequeña sombra rosada en los ojos, resaltando su belleza.

-Sango!!!- corrió hacia su mejor amiga, abrazándola y dando vueltas como locas.

-pero como has estado!? Que a sido de ti!? Cuéntame sobre los chicos de Estados Unidos- dijo una emocionada Sango

-_mujeres_- pensaron Inuyasha y Miroku.

{------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------}

-Entonces te perdiste el primer día de clases- dijo una Sango divertida.

-Bueno algo así- menciono su amiga algo avergonzada.

-Feh! Que te sorprende Sango, ya sabes que esta no tiene sentido de orientación- menciono el hanyou al mismo tiempo que le sonrió a su mejor amiga, a quien como se habrán dado cuenta le encanta molestar.

-Inuyasha! Eso no es cierto!- chillo la pelinegra, mientras inflaba sus mejillas debido a su enfado.

- Pero Kagome chan, paso lo mismo cuando llegaste a nuestra escuela- menciono Miroku con tono de "para tu información..."

- ¬¬ Miroku do que lado estas?- amenazo la azabache levantando su ceja izquierda.

-Del lado de la razón- menciono sabiamente el oji-azul, para zafarse de la situación.

-jeje- rió la pelicafe- lo recuerdo.

-Que! No me digas que tu también Sango- menciono la chica con una fingida aflicción.

-Antes de conocerte ocurrió, que no lo recuerdas?- inquirió la bella Sango.

-mmm, Nop para nada- menciono Kagome mientras daba un sorbo a su jugo.

-deja te recuerdo- ofreció Inuyasha muy "amablemente"

Kagome solo le dirigió una mirada asesina.

{F}lash {B}ack

_Inuyasha y Miroku iban algo tarde a la escuela así que tomaron un atajo que pasaba cerca de los baños de la escuela. Fue cerca de ahí que pudieron apreciar por primera vez a Kagome, a quien en su vida habían visto anteriormente._

_-Perfecto, primer día de clases y no encuentro los baños- __se dio un golpecito en la frente-__ porque no pregunte! A este paso no voy a regresar a la clase nunca!-__ grito en frustración, mientras seguía caminando. Sin darse cuenta ya le había dado 10 vueltas a los baños. [ N/A: que chica tan despistada, me recuerda a alguien mmm...]_

_-__hey! Torpe los baños están a un lado de ti!-__ grito un joven a quien la chica no vio. Dirigió su mirada hacia una puerta que estaba a su derecha, decía "Baños" y debajo tenía a una monita._

_-__**No podría ser mas despistada**__!- pensó en frustración para sus adentros. Se dirigió a los baños y después de 5 minutos salio._

_Para este tiempo Sango ya había observado toda la escena debido ya que la mandaron a buscar a Kagome. Y como vio que pudo encontrar los baños se regreso a la clase y le informo a el maestro que la joven ya venia._

_Después ocurrieron otros sucesos algo graciosos... pero lectores, esa es otra historia..._

{Fin}

- A mi me mandaron a buscarte y fue así que me di cuenta de que estabas perdida- informo la pelicafe.

- Miroku y yo te vimos mientras tomábamos un atajo hacia la secundaria- informo el peliplateado.

- Fue Inuyasha quien te informo donde estaban los baños- sonrió Miroku.

Sonrojada por tanta vergüenza, Kagome solo se limito a darle un sorbo a su jugo, mientras pateaba a Inuyasha por debajo de la mesa.

-Ouch!- gimió Inuyasha, mientras hacia una mueca de dolor.

-Algo mas que quieras agregar?- menciono la azabache mientras le dirigía la mirada asesina.

-Pues...- pero fue interrumpido por Sango.

-Y entonces que paso cuando te perdiste en tu nueva escuela?- inquirió la pelicafe, salvando a Inuyasha de una futura paliza.

-Pues...- dijo Kagome, mientras de reojo miraba a Inuyasha, ya que estaba formando un plan maquiavélico.- Llegue a la clase equivocada, y en mi camino a el salón correcto, encontré a un joven- miro a Inuyasha, quien al escuchar la palabra "joven" la observo seriamente.-

-estaba guapo?- pregunto su amiga muy emocionada.

-Sanguito, tu sabes que no hay nadie mas guapo que yo- dijo Miroku. Dando diferentes poses mucho muy graciosas.

-jajajaja!- rieron ambas chicas al igual que el albino.

-de que se ríen! Es verdad lo que digo!- dijo exaltado el oji-azul.

-lo que digas Miroku- menciono su dichoso "mejor amigo".

-estoy de acuerdo- dijo la pelinegra.

-a ti ni las moscas te siguen!- se burlo Sango.

-así que eso piensan- menciono con indignación el chico.- pues les demostrare que están equivocados.

El rostro de los espectadores cambio de diversión a asombro y algo de curiosidad, por que pocas veces Miroku sonaba tan serio.

- Que harás?- pregunto Kagome.

-Ya lo verán- dio un sorbo a su café. Anoto algo en un papel, y lo extendió en la mesa para que todos los que estaban en la mesa vieran, pidió la cuenta, mientras les dirigía una sonrisa algo picara a sus amigos, dándoles a entender que las cosas se iban a poner muy, muy interesantes.

"_**Club Oishi Ame 9 PM"**_

{-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------}

Finalmente hemos llegado al final del capi, que les parecio? Agradesco mucho el hecho que se tomen su tiempo para leer mis fics y si asi lo desean podrian dejar un review para expresar su opinión ^^, no es obligatorio y no pedira ninguno por continuar. Si les da flojera escribir si pido que sigan leyendo la historia hasta el final, si?

Se despide su fiel escritora,

Kimi

"_**Aunque la tristeza ahogue tu corazón, sonríe, nunca sabes a cuantas personas puedes hacer felices."**_


	2. Ironias de la Vida

Konichiwa! Finalmente les traigo el capitulo 2, si algunos gustan de comedia pues creo que esto les gustara jeje.

Aviso: aquellos que están leyendo Estrellas el capitulo siguiente estará listo ya sea hoy o el Domingo… finalmente la espera termino.

Aviso 2: ya hay NUEVOS episodios de la serie Inuyasha, para aquellos que no sabían, si necesitan mas info, háganmelo saber…

Disclaimer: No soy dueña de ningun personaje, solo de la trama de esta historia. En capitulos futuros se hara referencia a canciones por lo cual repito NO soy dueña de NADA, solo la trama.

-lalala- Dialogo regular.

-_lululu_- pensamientos regular/dialogo en FB

-_**lililili**_- pensamientos en FB

Capítulo II

Después del incidente en el café los amigos se despidieron ya que cada quien tenía que hacer algo. Sango se fue a su casa ya que su mama quería que le ayudara con preparativos para la boda de su prima. Miroku dijo que tenía que ir a hacerse cargo para los preparativos de esa noche, dejando así a nuestros dos protagonistas solos nuevamente.

- Que crees que haga Miroku?- pregunto Kagome mientras iban de camino al hotel.

-Ni idea- respondió el albino.- Pero si es en el club Oishi Ame, será divertido- sonrió.

-Parece que conoces mucho de ese lugar- dijo la chica dirigiéndole una mirada sospechosa.

-No me mires así, Miroku y yo vamos ahí de vez en cuando- menciono de manera defensiva.

-En otras palabras, 7 veces al mes- miro a Inuyasha quien sonrió radiantemente y asintió con la cabeza.- _Hombres_.- Oye, recuerdas que te he mencionado que me gusta un hombre caballeroso?- dijo Kagome mientras le daba una mirada inocente y se inclinaba un poco en la mesa.

-Si- susurro, al acercarse más a ella- veo un beso en camino- anuncio en su mente.

-Hmm…- tomo el pastel que había ordenado para llevar con una mano y con la otra acaricio el rostro de Inuyasha.-En ese caso…- se acerco para susurrarle al oído- Tu pagas!- corrió fuera del café, en busca de un taxi, antes de que Inuyasha la alcanzara.

Ahí estaba el ojidorado incrédulo de lo que acababa de ocurrir- esa Kagome, como se atreve a hacerme esto!- pensó mientras dejaba el dinero en la mesa e iba tras su amiga. Estaba en las puertas del café y pudo divisar a su amiga- ahora no te escapas.-

-Uh, oh, siento una presencia maligna detrás de mi- susurro. Sin más ni menos se echo a correr- Bye bye Inuyasha!

Sonrió de manera desafiante-_Kagome, Kagome, sabes bien que nadie me vence en deportes_- se dijo a sí mismo, se espero unos minutos, dándole cierta ventaja, vio su reloj- ya es tiempo- Corrió a toda prisa en menos de un minuto la había alcanzado y estaba a un lado de ella.

-Inu…Inuyasha- se paró en seco para tomar aire.

-Kagomecita- se detuvo también, la tomo del brazo y la jalo hacia un pequeño callejón- porque hiciste eso?- pregunto tranquilo pero con mirada asesina.

Ella viro su mirada y con una gotita de sudor en su frente sonrió- solo era una broma, además…- no pudo continuar porque él la había callado con un dedo.

-calladita te vez más bonita- le susurro al estar pocos centímetros de ella. Se acerca lentamente a sus labios, los cuales lo han vuelto loco desde que la conoció, siempre imaginándose a que sabrán. Milímetros los separaban ahora…

-Kag, eres tú?- se escucho la voz de un chico.

-_Maldición_- pensó enfurecido el oji-dorado, mientras se alejo lentamente de la chica.

Le tomo unos minutos a Kagome recuperarse de lo que había sucedido, sus latidos incrementaron tan solo al tenerlo cerca, su cara se sonrojo y debido a su claro tono de piel se notaba aun mas, cuando escucho al otro joven se había roto el encantamiento…

-Koga?- inquirió mientras volteaba a verlo.- Hace años que no te veo!- su sonrojo era menos notable ahora.

-Como has estado, hermosa?- 

Inuyasha y Kagome ya estaban fuera del callejón para cuando Koga pregunto esto. Como bien se imaginaran Koga e Inuyasha no se llevan muy bien que digamos, incluso antes de conocer a Kagome ambos ya tenían ciertas riñas. Y aunque era bien sabido que Koga gustaba de Kagome, ella siempre ignoraba comentarios así ya que no lo creía cierto, aunque para ella el haya sido su primer amor platónico.

{------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------}

{F}lash {B}ack

**Cursando 6to de Primaria**

_A Kagome se le había presentado la oportunidad perfecta para confesarle a Koga sus sentimientos. Día de San Valentín, del amor y la amistad._

_-__**es ahora o nunca**__- pensó la pequeña Kagome.- __uhm, Koga… yo quisiera hablarte de algo importante-_

_-__Dime, Kagome__- contesto._

_Cerro sus ojos fuertemente y extendió una caja de chocolates –__me gustas!-__ confeso. Afortunadamente estaban solos en el patio de la escuela._

_-__Ohm, Kagome yo…__- él se sonrojo ante la confesión, y aunque era amigos él no estaba seguro de sus sentimientos._

_-__No tienes que contestar, solo quería decírtelo__- dijo más tranquila y algo derrotada._

_El la abrazo –__gracias__- susurro._

**Graduación de primaria**

_Estaba Kagome muy feliz ya que el baile de graduación lo haría con Koga, se dirigió al salón de clases para avisarle que ya era hora pero antes de entrar escucho una conversación algo desagradable._

_-__Entonces Higurashi te dijo que te quería__- pregunto Ginta._

_-__Aja__- dijo Koga triunfal._

_-Quien __lo diría, la feminista odiosa enamorada de ti, el mujeriego de la escuela-__ se burlo Ginta- __y tú? Tú la quieres?_

_Koga cayó por unos momentos-__ Ja! Bromeas para nada! Es mi amiga pero no la quiero de esa manera__- mintió, y en su mente él sabía que si la quería, pero no arruinaría su reputación por ella._

_-__**Era de esperarse**__- pensó con melancolía la chica._

**Cursando 1ero de Secundaria mitad de semestre**

_Aunque no asistían al mismo salón si iban a la misma escuela, me refiero a Kagome y Koga. Estaban a punto de salir de vacaciones, para este entonces sus amistades habían cambiado Kagome ya tenía a nuevos mejores amigos, Sango, Miroku e Inuyasha. Koga se había percatado de la distancia creciente entre ellos y se maldijo por ello._

_-__Kagome chan!-__ la llamo._

_-__Oh, es Koga me disculpan un momento__- se retiro de con sus amigos a ver qué pasaba.- __que ocurre?_

_-__pues yo… ehm, quería darte esto__- le entrego un sobre- __léelo cuando estés sola si?_

_-__si claro__- lo vio algo extrañada._

_-__Nos veremos después!-__ se retiro._

_Ese mismo día en la noche Kagome estaba a punto de abrir el sobre pero su madre la llamo diciendo que Inuyasha había venido a visitarla (descubrieron que vivían muy cerca el uno del otro y pues Inuyasha empezó a frecuentarla con excusas raras)._

_-Inuyasha que haces aquí?-__ dijo con el sobre en la mano._

_-__A pues vine a… preguntarte acerca de la tarea, sip a eso vine__- dijo sonriente, siempre sonreía para hacerse el inocente._

_-__Pero si acabamos de salir de vacaciones__- dijo Kagome burlonamente._

_-__Ah es cierto lo olvide__- dijo en voz baja._

_-__Pero si andabas celebrando hoy en la última clase, decías algo como, 'wohoo no habrá clases, solo trajes –de baño- en la playa!'__ – trato de imitarlo._

_-__ah eso, bueno que no puede venir un chico a visitar a su mejor amiga__- dijo más tranquilo._

_-__Así está mejor__- sonrió tiernamente._

_El se sonrojo un poco, le gustaba verla sonreír, no ella, solo su sonrisa.- __y que es eso?-__ dijo apuntando al sobre._

_-__Oh, no lo sé Koga me lo dio__- a la mención de Koga el semblante de Inuyasha cambio a uno más serio, el si estaba consciente de los sentimientos de ese lobo. Lo abrió y leyó lo que decía- __No lo puedo creer…-__ dijo anonadada y su rostro tomo un color carmesí._

_-__Que dice__- antes de esperarse por una respuesta le arrebato la nota, Kagome no quería enseñárselo así que peleo por la nota, pero no gano. Inuyasha comenzó a leerla- __"Kagome quería decirte que me gustas mucho, de verdad, te quiero. Quieres ser mi novia?" aww que romántico__- se burlo._

_-__Inuyasha! No leas lo que no es tuyo!__- dijo algo avergonzada._

_Solo se encogió de hombros, no importándole mucho el regaño.- que le dirás?- pregunto, tratando de no parecer interesado, aunque en realidad se muriera de ganas por saber._

_Ella sonrió con algo melancólica.- __Ah de ser por lo de aquella vez__- Inuyasha no comprendía así que Kagome le narro su primera confesión y lo que había ocurrido. __– es algo irónico, ahora yo no siento lo mismo._

_Primero Inu pensó –__**ese cretino como se atreve hacerte sufrir! Me las va a…-**__ escucho lo último que ella dijo y sus pensamientos cambiaron –__feh, el no vale la pena__- le sonrió a Kagome – __**sabía que no me defraudarías.**_

{Fin}

{------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------}

Koga se acerco a Kagome estrechándola fuertemente.- Te extrañe como no tienes idea- sonrió.

-Yo también- contesto la azabache y correspondió a su abrazo.

-Me voy- anuncio Inuyasha algo molesto por la escena.- Nos vemos en la noche Kagome-

-Que harán en la noche?- pregunto Koga.

-Que te…- estaba a punto de contestarle Inuyasha pero Kagome lo interrumpió.

-Iremos al club Oishi Ame.-

-A que bien, cuenten conmigo!- sonrió Koga.

Inuyasha miro a Kagome con cara de "estas muerta" ella solo le sonrió y se dirigió a su lado.

-Nos vemos luego Koga- se despidió de su ex-amor platónico y luego miro a Inuyasha de manera graciosa.

-Que ocurre?- _porque me mira así_.-

-No es nada- volvió a dirigir su mirada al frente.- a qué hora pasaras por mi?

-Feh! No soy tu sirviente- dijo mientras giraba su rostro al lado opuesto.

-Hmm… tienes razón, bueno entonces le pediré a Koga si me hace el favor- contesto tranquilamente.

-A las 8:45 te parece bien?- contesto el albino.- _con Koga ni muerto._

-Hecho,- sonrió- una chica necesita su tiempo para ponerse bella-

-A ti ni con todo el tiempo del mundo- rio, mientras se burlaba de ella. Ella solo le dirigió su característica mirada asesina.

{--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------}

Como lo había prometido Inuyasha estaba en la puerta de la habitación de Kagome, vio su reloj y era exactamente las 8:45 pm. Espero exactamente un minuto ya que supuestamente llegar un poco tarde era 'Cool', toco la puerta y espero unos segundos sin recibir respuesta alguna, volvió a tocar, pero aun nada, se disponía a tocar una tercera vez, pero…

-Pasa desesperado!- grito Kagome desde el otro lado. Inuyasha giro la perilla y efectivamente estaba abierto, busco con la mirada a su amiga pero no la encontraba.

-Kag, donde estas?- hablo algo irritado ya que se les haría algo tarde, de pronto sintió unas mano apretar sus hombros y un "Buuuh!" por parte de Kagome.- Kagome para ya, no ves que…- comenzó a regañarla mientras se volteaba a verla y cuando la vio quedo boquiabierto- tu…

-Qué? Acaso se ve mal?- miro su atuendo y pensó que se veía bien, nada extravagante ya que a ella lo gustaba lo lindo y simple.

-No, te ves muy bonita- dijo muy bajito pero aun así ella lo escucho y no puedo evitar un sonrojo.- Digo para alguien que es tan fea, quien diría que el maquillaje y la ropa hacen milagros, jajaja-

En puño su mano a punto de darle un golpe, pero se contuvo-uuuyyy por que tienes que ser tan odioso- se voltio y tomo su bolso al salir de su habitación.

-Pero no te enojes Kagomecita, ya sabes que era un cumplido- quiso disculparse ya que estaba consciente de que lo que dijo no era cierto.- _La verdad es que te vez hermosa.-_

Salieron del Hotel con una Kagome molesta y un Inuyasha suplicando por perdón. Afortunadamente no tuvieron que esperar por un taxi ya que Inuyasha traía su auto. Después de poco tiempo llegaron al club, bajaron y se dispusieron a encontrarse con Miroku y Sango, pero para sorpresa de Kagome alguien más, alguien desagradable vino a su encuentro.

-Hola, Ka-go-me- menciono la extraña con una molestia notoria.

-Kikyo…- mas que sorpresa, fue desagrado lo que salió por su boca.

{------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------}

Bueno este fue el capitulo 2, espero haya sido de su agrado. Gracias a todos los que se toman la molestia de leer la historia ^^

Setsuna17: gracias por los Buenos deseos y por ser la primera en dejar un review!!

MRS. Taisho-Potter: disculpa que haya tomado tanto tiempo en escribir TwT, muchas gracias por el apoyo… y que bueno que te guste, espero que al igual que romance tambien haga reir a la gente ^^

Natsuki Hikari: *0* deberas crees que pueda escribir un libro? De hecho es uno de mis sueños, y te prometo que si llego a publicar mis historias ( con personajes mios claro esta) seras la primera a quien pedire una opinion.

Cuidense y gracias, me esforzare mucho por publicar capis mas rapido !!!


	3. Sin Miedo a Nada

**No se que decir para disculparme con todos…me quedo sin palabras ya que estoy conciente de que no meresco consideración alguna. Pero espero que les guste este capitulo, y si no, lo entenderé también. Les deseo lo mejor, y denuevo me disculpo por mi irresponsabilidad, pero quería evitar compartir con ustedes cantidad y no calidad, como lamentablemente paso con "Estrellas"**** (pero aun continuare la historia). Pero ya basta de mi discurso, vamos a lo que en verdad es importante.**

_**Disclaimer**__: No soy dueña de ningun personaje, solo de la trama de esta historia. En capitulos futuros se hara referencia a canciones por lo cual repito NO soy dueña de NADA, solo la trama._

-lalala- Dialogo regular.

-_lululu_- pensamientos regular/dialogo en FB

-_**lililili**_- pensamientos en FB

Capítulo III

-Pensé que ya jamás volverías, vaya que los milagros no existen- bufo Kikyo.

Kagome sonrió cínicamente –lo mismo puedo decir yo, ¿que no te irías a Francia o a España? Las clases de francés nunca fueron lo tuyo, jeje- se burlo.

Bueno es de suponerse que la novia y la mejor amiga se lleven bien o por el contrario no se aguantan, como es el caso de Kikyo y Kagome, pero ¿Por qué se odiarán tanto? Lo que ocurrió fue…

{F}lash {B}ack

**2do de Secundaria ~ 1er semestre**

_Se encontraban Inuyasha y Kagome en su clase de Deportes y en esta ocasión les toco correr, como había dos canchas para correr no solo el 2do año sino también el 3ro el cual cursaba Kikyo también salió a su clase de deportes. Volviendo con Inu y Kag, ambos corrian a paso lento ya que estaban conversando, a lo que Kikyo vio muy, muy incorrecto, ¿Por qué?..._

_-__Kag, tengo algo que decirte__- murmuro el albino, como si fuese un secreto de vida o muerte lo que fuese a revelarle._

_-¿Qué cosa Inu-kun?-__ pregunto Kagome con curiosidad._

_-¿Ves a esa chica de allá?__- señalo a Kikyo, quien en ese momento se encontraba con su mejor amiga, Tsubaki._

_-__**Las arpías de la escuela**__- pensó Kagome con desagrado- __¿Kikyo o Tsubaki?__- las dos eran igual de malas de todas maneras._

_-Kikyo, ni menciones a Tsubaki, Miroku salió con ella un par de veces y no sabes lo que dijo__- saco la lengua en señal de desagrado a la mención de la chica._

_-¿Qué hay con ella?-__ algo andaba mal, lo presentía._

_Tomo una gran cantidad de aire lo soltó, y luego dijo lo imperdonable –__es mi novia__- le susurro al oído. Antes de que Kagome dijera algo llego la indeseable._

_-__Inu-amor, ¿a dónde me llevaras hoy?__- le dijo en tono meloso, a lo cual Kagome solo rodo sus ojos. – __Hay que grosera he sido, soy Kikyo__- le ofreció su mano para saludarla, a lo cual Kagome acepto- __la novia de Inuyasha-__ termino por decir venenosamente y estrujo su mano hasta dejarla pálida._

_-__Gusto en conocerte__- Kagome le sonrió, una de sus sonrisas más brillantes. –__Si me disculpan__- se retiro rápidamente, ya que sus ojos comenzaron a mojarse y unas lágrimas rebeldes rodaron por sus mejillas._

**2do de Secundaria ~ 2do semestre**

_-__Entonces Mukotsu le dio un puñetazo a Renkotsu porque creyó que le había robado su pareja del baile__- Kagome comenzó a reírse fuertemente, y poso su mano en el hombro del chico de mirada dorada._

_-__Cómo pudiste jugarles esa broma Inuyasha ¡eres muy malo!__- lo reprendió juguetonamente._

_-__Yo solo dije que se veían muy juntitos Kuromi y Renkotsu para ser solo amigos__- dijo inocentemente, en respuesta recibió un golpe ligero de su amiga. –__Oye, tú siempre me estas golpeando__- dijo entre risas._

_-__Tómalo como una muestra de afecto__- le dijo la chica de mirada chocolate mientras hacia los ojitos de cachorro._

_Inuyasha limito la distancia entre ellos, y alguien de afuera pudiera mal interpretar su cercanía. –__Dicen por ahí 'Te pego porque te quiero' pareciera que me quieres bastante__- sus miradas se encontraron y por un momento el chocolate y la miel se fundieron, hasta que una voz chillante interrumpió._

_-¡Inuyasha!__- mascullo Kikyo desde unos 10 metros de distancia._

_Inuyasha se alejo lentamente de Kagome y suspiro con cansancio – __permíteme unos minutos__- fue hasta donde Kikyo y converso con ella por breves minutos, al final la chica de mirada oscura se retiro no completamente convencida de la amistad que veía entre su novio y su mejor amiga_

_-__Disculpa si te cause un problema__-_

_-__No, para nada. Kikyo es una estérica, pero ya le di a entender que solo somos buenos amigos__- le sonrió radiantemente, lo cual hizo que el corazón sintiera una inmensa tristeza ante la realidad de ser amigos, pero igual le devolvía la sonrisa, con su sonrisa apagada._

_-__Corrección__- le recalco la chica mientras le dio la espalda, y levanto su rostro para darle al sol la oportunidad de ver sus lagrimas –__Los mejores amigos__- desde ese día, Kagome no pretendía ganarse el corazón de Inuyasha, ¿para qué perder su tiempo? Quedaba más que claro que el no la quería._

{Fin}

-¡Mocosa insolente!-

-Kikyo, ya basta mejor hay que divertirnos- sugirió Inuyasha algo irritado.

-Si amor tienes razón- le dijo ella mientras lo tomaba del brazo. Ante esto Kagome se quedo algo impactada, sin embargo lo dejo de lado, recordaba bien que Inuyasha y Kikyo eran novios incluso cuando ella vivía aquí, vaya que han durado juntos…

-¡Kagome!- le había llamado Sango -Que bueno que pudiste venir, quien crees que esta por allá- menciono la chica de cabello castaño mientras señalaba a un chico de tez morena y ojos celestes, uno de sus más hermosos atributos.

Kagome se dirigió hacia Koga- ¿Cómo estás?- le pregunto sonriente.

-De maravilla, ahora que estas tu- le respondió galante, y beso su mano.

-Koga, tu no cambias ¿verdad? – se sentó a un lado de él y por unos minutos conversaron, hasta que Sango volvió por ella para llevársela a bailar un rato.

-Ya no te gusta Koga, ¿o me equivoco?-le pregunto a su mejor amiga.

Negó con la cabeza- Ya hace años que no, las personas cambian, los sentimientos también- dijo un poco triste ya que su mirada se había topado con una Kikyo y un Inuyasha compartiendo un beso apasionado.

Sango siguió la mirada de su amiga y se topo con la misma imagen desagradable –Es una sorpresa que sigan juntos- suspiro Sango.

-¿Por qué lo dices Sango?- inquirió la muchacha de cabello negro azulado.

Ambas se dirigieron a una mesa privada –Había escuchado por medio de Kagura, que Kikyo e Inuyasha habían terminado poco antes de que te fueras- tomo un poco de su piña colada - según había escuchado Kagura fue porque Inuyasha gustaba de otra chica, de incomparable belleza, inteligencia y no sé que mas, el la describió como si fuese perfecta.- Miro que como Miroku hablaba con Inuyasha.- Cuando te fuiste, Inuyasha estuvo como alma en pena por unos meses y puff-.

-¿Puff?- 

-Si, 'puff' a mitad de nuestro tercer año volvieron, estando ella en la preparatoria, y hasta la fecha siguen juntos… lamentablemente-

-Ya veo- no solo seguía con Kikyo, sino que por un tiempo se enamoro de una "chica perfecta".

-¿Porque la cara larga, Kag?- dijo el chico dorado.

-Porque tu fealdad me tortura- dijo la chica cambiando su semblante a uno más amable, no quería torturarse más con la idea de amar y no ser correspondida.

-ja, ja que graciosa- dijo fingiendo molestia.

-Disculpen que los interrumpa- dijo una chica de ojos esmeralda- verán el Club Oishi Ame tendrá un concurso de canto en breve y vengo aquí a reclutar parejas-

-No, gra…- el peli plateado fue interrumpido por Kagome.

-¡Nos encantaría participar!-

-Pero…- ya iba a quejarse pero al ver los famosos ojitos de cachorrita, solo suspiro, a final de cuentas Kikyo había ido a recoger a su amiga, y no molestaría por unos minutos- ¿y cuál es el premio?- dijo derrotado.

-Que bueno que lo menciona, hay muchos premios, pero el primer lugar siempre se lleva lo mejor, para empezar tendrán pases VIP de por vida al club Oishi Ame- saco un papel colorido de su bolsa- además… una cena en el restaurante más famoso de Tokio- tan rápido como llego se fue a hacer los preparativos.

-¿Cómo se te ocurre Kagome?- le pregunto la chica de mirada café, a su mejor amiga.

-Es parte de mi lista- contesto con sencillez.

-¿Lista?- dijeron en unisonó Inuyasha y Sango.

-Así es, no sé cuando vuelva, y hay muchas cosas que deje inconclusas antes de irme- sonrió con melancolía- es hora de redimirme, y esta era una de las tantas cosas en mi lista.

-¿Cantar en público?- pregunto el amigo de mirada nocturna quien había llegado con su coctel.

-No- rio ligeramente- hacer algo que antes no hubiese hecho antes-

{-}

-¡Están Listos!- dijo por el micrófono la misma chica que los había invitado al concurso, a la cual se le llama Ayame. –En estos momentos daremos paso al Concurso Anual de Canto del Club Oishi Ame- todos gritaron de emoción. –Como saben el concurso se en pareja, pero al final cada uno tendrá que interpretar una canción de cierre.- sonrió dulcemente y comenzó a anunciar a las parejas.

Las primeras 6 parejas interpretaron los siguientes temas:

_**Colgando en tus Manos –Carlos Baute y Martha Sánchez.**_

_**Inalcanzable –RBD**_

_**Por Besarte –Lu**_

_**Andar Conmigo –Julieta Venegas**_

_**Odio Amarte –Ha~Ash**_

_**Aunque Estés con El –Luis Fonsi.**_

[Fue una selección arbitraria de canciones románticas U^^, prosigamos…]

Cada interpretación tenía algo que ofrecer, y el público se emocionaba al escucharlos, a excepción de la canción "Andar Conmigo" ya que el chico que acompañó a la mujer se puso tan nervioso que escucho fue su inhalador ya que el pobre tenía asma. Pero regresemos con nuestra pareja predilecta, finalmente después de tanto esperar y con el nerviosismo hasta la punta del cabello, había llegado la hora de que Inuyasha y Kagome hicieran lo suyo.

-¿Estas segura Kag? – Le pregunto notando como caía una gotita de sudor proveniente de la chica- No importa si nos descalifican- dijo él, quien en realidad aunque no lo demostrara estaba extremadamente nervioso, incluso más que su amiga.

-No somos gallinas- dijo la chica mientras le daba un apretón a la mano del chico- por lo menos sabemos que canción nos toca- dijo tratando de sonar positiva. Ayame les había dado una lista diciendo que sabrían la canción que les tocara hasta que estuvieran frente al público. Finalmente, su canción había comenzado.

Se escuchaba un piano con un ritmo constante, de una canción conocida por muchos, la cual Inuyasha pensaba que era muy melosa, y aunque el por su propia voluntad jamás habría hecho algo como esto, el ver a su lado Kagome con tanta determinación y valor, le dio a el fuerza para exponerse a esta humillación. Todo por su mejor amiga, su adorada Kagome.

_Me muero por suplicarte, que no te vayas mi vida,  
me muero por escucharte, decir las cosas que nunca digas,__  
Mas me callo y te marchas, mantengo la esperanza_

Recordó, la vez en que ella le había confesado que se mudaría al terminar el año escolar. Como le había dolido, a final de cuentas ella se había convertido en su primera amiga, no solo eso también se convirtió en su confidente, consejera, la chica que deseaba proteger de este mundo cruel, y no solo eso, también en un momento muy distante había sido su amor platónico. Tomo su mano y continúo cantando.

_De ser capaz algún día, de no esconder la heridas que me duelen al pensar  
que te voy queriendo cada día un poco más.  
¿Cuanto tiempo vamos a esperar?  
_

Que devastado se había sentido al no verla más, era verdad que Sango también era su amiga, y aunque debe admitir que a esa chica lo que le sobraba era belleza, nada se comparaba con la pureza de su ángel azabache. Se sintió vacio, no había asimilado el dolor de perderla, sino hasta cuando llego a su aula y el asiento de su lado derecho, donde su mejor amiga se sentaba, había quedado frio y vacio. ¿Cuánto espero para volverla a ver? Tres años, tres largos años quizás para cualquier otro "amigo" no hubiese sido tan difícil, pero para él fue la muerte en vida.

_Me muero por abrazarte, y que me abraces tan fuerte,  
me muero por divertirte, y que me beses cuando despierte,  
acomodado en tu pecho, hasta que el sol aparezca,_

Había anhelado tanto el estrecharla con tanta fuerza y delicadeza a la vez y ser correspondido por sus brazos delicados lo estrecharan de la misma manera. Adoraba su sonrisa, la cual después de sus hermosos ojos chocolates era lo más cercano al cielo. Su pasatiempo no solo era hacerla enojar de vez en cuando sino que también le gustaba hacerla reír lo cual le daba un brillo angelical. Nunca probo el sabor de sus labios, las carnosas armas letales que ella poseía, aunque admitía que en varias ocasiones deseo robarle un beso, pero su deseo más grande era que ella le robara uno. ¿Cómo se sentiría una caricia de su pequeña mano? A pesar de su corta edad en aquel entonces quiso pasar tantas cosas con ellas. Vivir un romance inocente, no como el impuro al que él estaba acostumbrado.

_Me voy perdiendo en tu aroma, me voy perdiendo en tus labios que se acercan  
susurrando palabras que llegan a este pobre corazón.  
Voy sintiendo el fuego en mi interior.  
_  
Al estar cerca de ella, aun podía oler su aroma a jazmines y rosas que aun años atrás tenia, el cual lo enloquecía. Ella se le acerco y le susurro un "Gracias" por haberla apoyado en esta locura. Sin embargo para él había sonado como un "Te Amo" que tanto anhelaba. Y desafortunadamente, había pasado lo que él desde un principio quiso evitar… se avivo esa llama que había permanecido dormida cuando ella se fue.

_Me muero por conocerte, saber que es lo que piensas, abrir todas tus puertas,  
y vencer esas tormentas que nos quieran abatir.  
Centrar en tus ojos mi mirada, cantar contigo al alba,  
besarnos hasta desgastarnos nuestros labios.  
Y ver en tu rostro cada día, crecer esa semilla, crear, soñar,  
dejar todo surgir, aparcando el miedo a sufrir  
_

Aun tomados de la mano cantaron en unisonó, transportándose a un punto en su vida donde solo eran ellos dos, donde ninguna injuria o problemas ajenos los derrotaban. Sus miradas se encontraron y se fundieron en una, cantaron con su corazón, sin importarles ningún premio ni el que dirán de sus conocidos. Sus rostros se acercaron lo suficiente como para permitir al otro respirar el aroma a canela de la pasta dental. Ambos quisieran poder ser algo más que amigos, pero a estas alturas de su vida se veía imposible. Entonces, ¿Por qué quedaba la esperanza de despertarse una mañana y ver el rostro de tu ser amado al lado tuyo?

_Me muero por explicarte, lo que pasa por mi mente,  
me muero por intrigarte, y seguir siendo capaz de sorprenderte,  
sentir cada día ese flechazo al verte._

Como quisiera explicarle a ese cabeza dura que le había robado el corazón, lo mucho que le amaba, aun a pesar del tiempo y la distancia, pero ya era tarde. ¿Por qué comenzó esa lista de la que tanto se afanaba? Todo había sido por él, recordó que él una vez le dijo que viviera la vida como viene, que no se preocupara por lo que los demás dijeran, siendo ella la típica chica 'nerd' que complacía a los demás antes que a ella misma. Pero ahora era diferente, ya se había decidido a ser 'capaz de sorprender' a todos, pero aun mas a él. ¿A quién engañaba? Por supuesto que no había dejado de amarlo, que se hubiera resignado a perderlo era una cosa, dejarlo de amar en pocas palabras era… imposible.

_¿Que mas dará lo que digan? ¿Qué más dará lo que piensen?  
Si estoy loca es cosa mía. Y ahora vuelvo a mirar,  
el mundo a mi favor, vuelvo a ver brillar la luz del sol.  
_

¿Qué dirán los demás al saber que la niña modelo se había enamorado del Don Juan de Tokio? ¿Qué pensaran aquellos que le dijeron que sería grande en la vida, si por un amor de infancia la hacía perder el sentido de razón? Si la tachan de loca da igual, la vida es muy corta para dejarla ir así como así, si se ve ridícula en estos momentos no importa, con tal de estar a su lado, ahora y por siempre, aunque solo fuesen amigos. ¿Por qué la torturaba mirándola de esa manera? Tanta ternura, tanto cariño por una simple amiga, que tonta era dejándose llevar por esas miradas entrenadas que el tenia para las demás. Para ella esos ojos dorados eran su sol, y la manera en que sus soles se unian con sus chocolates habían hecho que volviera a su época de quinceañera con la ilusión y esperanza de un amor verdadero, un amor para siempre.

_Me muero por conocerte, saber que es lo que piensas, abrir todas tus puertas,  
y vencer esas tormentas que nos quieran abatir.  
Centrar en tus ojos mi mirada, cantar contigo al alba,  
besarnos hasta desgastarnos nuestros labios.  
Y ver en tu rostro cada día, crecer esa semilla, crear, soñar,  
dejar todo surgir, aparcando el miedo a sufrir._

{*}

**CONEJA**: U^^ casi un año retrasada con la información acerca de los nuevos capítulos. Imagino que ya viste la nueva y última temporada "Hanatsuki Ken" / "The Final Act" / "El Acto Final"… no tengo perdón de Dios y no se que hacer para disculparme TwT, pero si hay algo que pueda hacer házmelo saber.

**Lidia**: Jeje, me gusta hacer reír a las personas. Acerca de Inuyasha bueno, este fic es universo alterno y pues solo "imaginemos" que es completamente normal que tenga sus orejitas de perro, porque sin sus orejas o cabellera plateada para mí no es el Inuyasha que amo *w*. Casi un anio de retraso pero espero que te haya gustado el capitulo.

**prinzezita1**: TwT disculpa la demora me siento tan avergonzada. Espero te guste la continuación.

**setsuna17**: ¡Te apoyo! (aunque como escritora debería de ser neutral). La Kagome de este fic no es nada sumisa, no te preocupes xD. Te mando un abrazo fuertototote ya que me has apoyado tanto.


	4. La Cancion de mi Corazon

_¡Gracias por su gran paciencia! Espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado, y déjenme saber que opinan. Les confesare que a esta historia le restan MUY pocos capítulos. _

_¡Feliz 2012!_

**Disclaimer**: Nada me pertenece, excepto la trama de esta historia.

**Capítulo IV**

Como era de esperarse la pareja ganadora fue la de nuestros protagonistas, lo cual para desagrado de Inuyasha significaba que tendría que cantar otra canción más. Pero para Kagome, esto fue emocionante, jamás se había atrevido a cantar en público, pero hoy no tenía la timidez de años atrás, y este logro para ella significo mucho, por dos razones:

Podría restregarle en la cara a la araña fumigada de Kikyo su victoria, pero aun mas importante…

¡Indirectamente le había confesado su amor a Inuyasha!

Aunque claro el era muy bobo para darse cuenta…

-¡Felicidades!- grito Sango, quien se acercaba junto con Miroku. – Estuvieron geniales, no sabía que podían cantar-

-Sin duda Kagome, está llena de cualidades- le sonrió Miroku y su halago provoco un leve sonrojo en la chica, lo cual no paso desapercibido para el albino.

-¿Y yo qué? ¿Acaso no lo hice bien Miroku?- lo miro con cara de inocencia y sufrimiento, fingido claro.

Antes de que Miroku contestara, Koga se apresuro a quitar a los chicos del lado de Kagome y tomo sus manos en las de el – Kagome, cantas como una diosa. Sin duda eres perfecta-

-_Lobo insolente_- Inuyasha empuño su mano y estaba dispuesto a darle una buena paliza a ese Koga, que solo le traía problemas.

Antes de que Inuyasha actuara, intervino Miroku, quien siempre le buscaba una solución pacifica, o menos violenta a las cosas (la mayoría del tiempo) –Koga, te agradecería que no te propasaras con mi amiga- le dijo mientras levantaba su ceja en señal de desapruebo.

-Ya chicos, no hay de que molestarse aquí, Koga solo está siendo amable, ¿no es así?- le pregunto al chico por el sobrenombre de Lobo.

Soltó con delicadeza las manos de la chica, - Si Kagome, solo es amabilidad- era definitivo, había perdido su oportunidad con ella años atrás. En ese estúpido día en que la había rechazado.

Ayame está corriendo hacia ellos, para preguntarles si querían elegir su canción por su cuenta o si preferían que el Club les asignara una, pero lo que vio fue a un chico de mirada celeste quien se le hizo muy familiar - ¿Koga Okami?-

El susodicho sintió un escalofrío, y volteo sigilosamente en dirección a la voz de quien lo llamaba - … Ayame-

-De vacaciones en Kyoto, ¿no?- ese insolente la había rechazado tantas veces, pero ella no perdía la oportunidad, sentía que algún día lograría conquistar al chico.

El joven de mirada celeste rio nervioso y salió corriendo de allí. Y la joven de mirada esmeralda le dijo a los chicos que eligieran su canción y subirían en diez minutos a cantar, después se marcho a toda prisa detrás del hombre de su corazón.

-Ese tonto se lo tiene merecido, así dejara de meterse contigo- contesto Inuyasha.

Kagome y Sango suspiraron en unísono –Que romántico-

La azabache prosiguió –Que perseverancia la de Ayame, pienso que harán bonita pareja.- le comento a Sango.

{-}

Kikyo, había llegado segundos antes de que la canción entre SU novio y la tarada esa terminara, y lo que vio no le gusto para nada. ¿Cómo se atrevía esa mocosa a venir e intentar quitarle lo suyo? Ya había sufrido por años a causa de ella, ya había sido la sombra de la maravillosa Kagome por tanto tiempo, que cuando la azabache se marcho pensó que por fin tendría el primer lugar en el corazón de Inuyasha. Al parecer el corazón del albino no pensaba igual. Kikyo sabía que tenía que hacer algo para evitar que los dos estuvieran juntos, y lo haría a toda costa.

-No quieras jugar con fuego mocosa- refiriéndose a Kagome- porque te quemare.- Ah, se le vino un maravilloso plan a la mente. De esta manera Inuyasha jamás la dejaría, y si conocía a Kagome como creía hacerlo, ella tampoco se interpondría.

{-}

Lamentablemente, hubo un pequeño problema en el Club, dos tipos comenzaron a buscar pelea con todos y como golpearon a uno de los niños ricos de la ciudad, pues el club tuvo que cerrar temprano y evitar la mala publicidad. Por tal razón ni Kagome ni Inuyasha pudieron dar su último concierto, algo por lo cual Inuyasha estaba eternamente agradecido porque una cosa era cantar con Kagome y otra muy distinta cantar él solo, eso no lo haría ni por todo el dinero del mundo.

La azabache suspiro –Yo que quería cantar…- Mientras caminaba todo el grupo por la banqueta.

-Gracias a Kami que no lo hiciste, nos dejarías sordos a todos- comento Inuyasha, de manera tan casual como pedir un caramelo en la tienda.

Miroku y Sango suspiraron. En cuanto Inuyasha termino de dar su "constructivo" comentario, la azabache ya lo había empezado a golpear.

-Dicen que del odio al amor solo hay un paso- le comento Sango a Miroku, quien por su parte miro con algo de envidia y a la vez seriedad a Inuyasha y Kagome quien estaban peleando mientras caminaban enfrente de sus amigos.

-Es verdad.- no le agradaba en lo más mínimo el saber que su primer amor, sentía algo por su mejor amigo. Pero eso era algo que ya veía venir desde hace años.

Entre tanto alboroto nadie había notado que Kikyo se había parado frente al grupo con su cara de inocente.

-Inu-chi, no me olvidaste ¿verdad?- lo dijo con su voz de niña mimada, tomo a Inuyasha del brazo y entrelazo sus dedos con los de él. Le dio un beso fugaz en los labios, y después dirigió su atención al resto del grupo. –Bueno, Inu-chi y yo nos vamos. Sango, Miroku- ignoro completamente a Kagome, - Nos vemos mañana en la boda de Hana- Inuyasha también se despidió de sus amigos y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Kagome, lo cual le gano un jalón por parte de su novia.

-Lo siento Kagome, Hana es amiga de Kagura, y como sabes Kagura es amiga de Kikyo y…-

Kagome solo sonrió - por mí no hay problema. ¿Entonces nos vemos a las 12 para arreglarnos? Tenemos que ser las más hermosas… después de la novia claro-

-Pero la boda no empieza hasta las siete- dijo Miroku tan confundido, ¿qué harán en siete horas?- ¿Qué tanto pueden arreglarse en siete horas?-

Ambas chicas rodaron los ojos a Miroku –Son cosas de mujeres- mencionaron en unísono.

Esta vez fue el turno de Miroku de rodar los ojos, _"Son cosas de mujeres"_ era la excusa que ellas ponían para todo.

{-}

{Boda de Hana}

-Vaya Kag, sí que has crecido desde la última vez que te vi- comento Hana mientras Kagome y Sango arreglaban su velo.

-Igual tu Hana-san, debo decir que eres la novia más hermosa que he visto-

Hana solo se sonrojo y se despidió de ambas.

-Muchas gracias por prestarme este vestido Sango, la verdad no traía nada lo suficiente mente formal para esta ocasión.- La chica de cabello café, le había prestado un vestido muy hermoso, strapless de color gris, con encaje plateado encima, y que llegaba justo debajo de las rodillas, el vestido era muy sencillo pero ella sabia lucirlo bien.

-Para nada. Quizás así puedas atraer la atención de cierto peli-plateado- Dijo divertida.

Kagome se sonrojo furiosamente y salió del cuarto como alma que lleva el diablo. Mientras caminaba a toda prisa por el pasillo choco bruscamente con otra persona.

-Lo siento.- dijo rápidamente, sintiéndose más avergonzada de lo que ya estaba. No había notado que la habían sostenido del brazo.

-Kag… ¿Kagome eres tú?- Inuyasha en muy pocas ocasiones había visto a la azabache tan… bueno con vestido ella sencillamente parecía una diosa griega. Lo que más le gustaba era que ella usaba poco maquillaje, prácticamente imperceptible. No se dio cuenta en qué momento se acerco a ella para respirar su aroma, jazmines y vainilla, justo como él lo recordaba.

Ella se alejo bruscamente de el, y le dio un golpe en la cabeza -¿Quién mas va a ser bobo?- su corazón palpitaba a mil por hora, sentía que hasta Inuyasha escuchaba los latidos de su corazón, y eso le daba pena. Si bien, antes de llegar aquí, venia con la idea de decirle a él cómo se sentía, pero las circunstancias no se lo permitían, bueno quizás podría…

-Date prisa se nos hará tarde tonta-

{-}

{En la Playa}

-Fue una boda excelente Hana- dijo Kikyo, quien se acurrucaba aun más con Inuyasha.

Kagome miro la escena con algo de disgusto, -Tienes que cuidarla bien Jinenji.- los novios se dieron un beso y se despidieron ya que su vuelo partía en pocos minutos.

-Adoro las bodas- termino de teclear el número de teléfono de una chica en su celular- es el mejor lugar para encontrar chicas.- en respuesta Kagome le dio un codazo y Sango rodo los ojos.

A decir verdad a Sango le dolía un poco que Miroku fuese tan mujeriego, la verdad era que ella había desarrollado un amor platónico por él en su último año. Lamentablemente, el no la veía como mas de una amiga, pero ella se conformaba con eso. Había aprendido eso del sacrificio gracias a Kagome, quien padecía de lo mimo que ella. Un amor imposible.

-¿Y cómo vas con tu lista Kag?- pregunto Sango. A vista de que todos la miraban con curiosidad, la azabache explico en lo que consistía su lista, en las cosas que quiso hacer desde que estaba aquí, pero por límite de tiempo no pudo.

-Ahora solo me faltan dos cosas por hacer,- dijo la chica muy sonriente,- y como mañana es mi último día aquí pues tengo que darme prisa.- dijo decidida mientras fijaba su mirada en el chico de los ojos dorados.

Kikyo levanto su ceja desaprobatoriamente- ¿Qué cosas?-

Kagome solo sonrió y se encogió de hombros – Entonces…- miro a todos pícaramente- ¿Quién es la siguiente pareja que se casara?-

Todos bromearon un poco y hacían suposiciones. Kagome sugirió que Ayame y Koga eventualmente se casarían, a lo cual muchos rieron. Miroku dijo que él no se casaría ya que sería una perdida muy grande para el mundo femenino, añadió que había suficiente Miroku para todas. No nadie lo golpeo esta vez, solo rolaron los ojos. Inuyasha se había mantenido callado, lo cual era muy anormal en el, a Kagome eso se le hizo muy extraño ya que Inuyasha usualmente era el alma de la fiesta. Kikyo parece la sombra de Inuyasha no se le separaba en lo mas mínimo y el pobre que parecía que esta asqueado con su presencia. De vez en cuando el albino volteaba a mirar a la azabache brevemente como tratando de transmitirle algo, y ella lo veía con un cariño que a él le rompía el corazón.

Para cuando se hizo media noche ya la mayoría se había ido, incluso Kikyo que muy a su pesar tuvo que irse antes de lo que hubiese querido ya que tenia practica de porristas al día siguiente. Al despedirse le dio un beso a su novio y miro con satisfacción y desdén a su archi-enemiga, después de todo Inuyasha era solo de ella y después de la ligera _**noticia**_ que le dio al albino esta tarde estaba segura que él no la dejaría. Al final solo quedaron los cuatro amigos.

-Te vamos a extrañar Kag- dijo Miroku algo melancólico.

-Nunca cambies Kagome- dijo Inuyasha de la nada, sus pocas palabras en esta velada.

-Has estado muy serio,- menciono Kagome sin rodeos.- Kikyo ya se fue desde hace rato, deberías reírte un poco.- le sonrió levemente, y él le respondió de la misma manera. –Por cierto Miroku, yo también los extrañaré mucho.- Le dio un abrazo a su amigo. Inuyasha, como siempre que alguien se le acercaba a Kagome, sintió que le hervía la sangre pero no dijo nada, ¿estar celoso de sus amigos? Eso es algo que no se hace. Sango por su parte sintió un dolor leve en el pecho, ella poco a poco llego a gustar del chico de mirada nocturna, pero no podía decirle, era un mujeriego.

-Yo, ehm, debo irme chicos- dijo la joven de cabello castaño, mientras se sacudía la arena de su falda.

-Sango-chan, espero poder verte mañana,- se puso de pie y corrió hacia su mejor amiga para abrazarla fuertemente- No me vayas a olvidar, y tienes que venir a visitarme- se limpio unas lagrimas del rostro.

-Claro Kag,- ella correspondió su abrazo.

-Yo te acompaño Sango, es muy peligroso que vayas sola.- Miroku se puso de pie y se despidió de sus amigos. Sango y el desaparecieron en pocos minutos.

-Hacen bonita pareja verdad,- susurro Kagome.

Inuyasha solo se encogió de hombros.

Ella soltó un sonido de frustración- Ya suelta la sopa. ¿Qué te pasa?-

-Nada-

-Inuyasha, ¿Qué no somos mejores amigos?- lo tomo de la mano, -puedes confiar en mí, lo sabes.-

El albino acomodo su cabeza en el hombro de su amiga, -lo sé, Kag.- aspiro su aroma.

Ella apoyo su cabeza en la de él, -Usualmente eres muy parlanchín. ¿Estás enfermo?-

-No. Es solo que te extrañaré mucho.- Esa era la verdad, aunque no era el único motivo de su desanimo.

Hubo un silencio cómodo entre ellos, siempre se entendían bien, tanto con miradas, palabras o silencio. Con solo las olas del mar bailando frente a ellos, Kagome decidió que era hora de realizar otro acto más de su dichosa lista. De sus labios comenzó a brotar una canción…

_Eres todo lo que pedía  
Lo que mi alma vacía  
Quería sentir_

Eres lo que tanto esperaba  
Lo que en sueños buscaba  
Y que en ti descubrí

Tú has llegado a encender  
Cada parte de mi alma  
Cada espacio de mi ser  


Inuyasha, con todos sus defectos y con todas sus virtudes era justamente lo que Kagome pedía en un amor. Si bien, el chico podía ser un egocéntrico, rebelde, y vanidoso, pero tenía un gran corazón aunque no a todos se lo demostraba. Era lo que ella esperaba, y con lo que ella soñaba, pero que no podía admitir.

_Ya no tengo corazón  
Ni ojos para nadie  
Solo para ti  
_

En algún momento creyó estar enamorada de Koga Okami, pero con el tiempo conoció el verdadero amor. Y fue Inuyasha quien verdaderamente robo su corazón.

_Eres el amor de mi vida  
El destino lo sabía  
Y hoy te puso ante mí_

Y cada vez que miro al pasado  
Es que entiendo que a tu lado  
Siempre pertenecí  


Esta canción reflejaba una verdad que estaba tatuada en su corazón, ella lo _amaba_. El destino lo sabía, sabía que ellos se pertenecían y por eso cruzo sus caminos para que en algún momento estuvieran juntos o por lo menos eso creía la azabache. Recordaba todos los momentos y experiencias que pasaron juntos, y pensó que era verdad, tanto ella como su corazón le pertenecieron a Inuyasha, probablemente desde siempre.

_Tú has llegado a encender  
Cada parte de mi alma  
Cada espacio de mi ser_

Ya no tengo corazón  
Ni ojos para nadie  
Solo para ti

Solo para ti… Solo para ti… Solo para ti  


Ni siquiera el haber estado tanto tiempo separada de el, había roto el pacto que habían hecho sus ojos y su corazón para con el chico de mirada ámbar. No podía ver a nadie más con el amor con el que lo veía a él. Ni mucho menos podía entregarle su corazón a nadie menos que a él.

_Esto es en verdad  
Lo puedo sentir  
Se que mi lugar  
Es junto a ti…_

Eres todo lo que pedía  
Lo que no conocía  
Y que en ti descubrí.

Termino su canción, y su corazón palpitaba a mil por ahora, prácticamente le dijo a Inuyasha que lo amaba. ¿Cómo reaccionaría él?

¿Y si no la quería?

¿Y si esto quebrantaba su amistad?

¿Y si se burlaba de ella?

Miles de escenarios pasaron por su cabeza, pero jamás imagino que la respuesta de Inuyasha fuera…

-Kag… Kikyo está embarazada.-

{*}

_**Zule**_: Lamento mucho haberme demorado mas de un anoo, la vida se a puesto algo difícil, pero espero que te haya gustado este capitulo. ¡Cuidate mucho! Y muchas MUCHAS gracias por el apoyo ^-^

**Annkarem**: Ahh yo también. Esa canción me trae buenos recuerdos. ¡Gracias por leerme!

**Setsuna17**: Pues le tocaran unas cuantas cosas difíciles, pero al final el amor triunfara, ¡gracias por leer mis historias!

_**CONEJA**_: ¡Ah! No me mates, No me mates. En verdad que trato de actualizar más seguido… Pero mientras que eso pase, te agradezco el apoyo. Especialmente porque fuiste la primera en darme un review TwT.

¡Gracias!


End file.
